


Where Do You Think You're Going? -- Whumptober 2020

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Brutality, Electrocution, Failed escape, Prison, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Yancy finally decides it’s time to leave Happy Trails Penitentiary. The Warden disagrees.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Where Do You Think You're Going? -- Whumptober 2020

Yancy stared up at the ceiling of his cell, hands laced behind his head, lost in thought. He’d been here for _years_ , and never once had the desire to leave. Even actively got in trouble occasionally, to keep from being released on good behavior. But there was something about that prisoner…the one with bright smile and broken eyes he’d helped escape…It had been months now. Despite their promise, he’d yet to see them again. But…

…They had sparked something in him.

He felt _alive_ again.

Below him, he could hear his cellmate snoring. Down the corridor, he could hear two guards talking, lamenting the night shift. He drew a deep breath, and rolled over, pulling the thin prison blanket over himself and curling up, closing his eyes. 

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow night, he’d finally leave this place.

…And perhaps track down that person who’s distant expression haunted his dreams.

———-

Yancy went through the day as normal. Laughing with the other prisoners, chatting up the guards, being his usual, charismatic self. Betraying no signs of his plans for late in the night. For the sudden _lust_ in his veins for _freedom_.

Yancy by no means thought he had repented enough.

There was no forgiveness for the blood on his hands.

But this place?

With it’s false smiles and forced cheer and stupid fucking name?

He wanted to _break out_.

So, when the prisoners were ushered back to their cells, Yancy climbed into his top bunk, and waited. His own thoughts, his own anxieties, his own fantasies of what life was like on the other side now kept him up. He waited, until his cellmate was snoring, and the guards’ voice drifted away in a shift change.

Yancy crept out of bed, silently cursing every creak of the old prison bunks, and dropped to the floor. Getting out of his cell was easy – he’s had a copy of the key for years. He knew every blind spot in the security camera system, knew how to move undetected. Besides, the guard in the office tonight was one notorious for falling asleep during nightshifts – Yancy had heard the warden chewing him out more times than he could count. Yancy was just grateful he hadn’t been fired as he snuck his way to the door to the yard.

Yancy swallowed hard, hands beginning to sweat as he stared at the keypad to unlock the door. He knew the passcode. Of course he did. He’d been here so long, he knew everything about this place. But he _also_ knew that opening this door would make a _really fucking loud_ sound, and a notification would go off in the office, loud enough that it’d definitely wake up the guard. 

There were easier ways to escape, sure. 

…But none of them were close.

And Yancy punched in the code.

He tore open the door, and _sprinted_ outside, running as fast as he could towards the gates that fenced Happy Trails Penitentiary off from the rest of the world. He could hear the guards behind him, could hear the shouts and demands for him to stop running, but he ignored them. His own adrenaline was carrying him, urging him to run faster, to fucking _get out_.

If he made it over the gate, he’d be home free.

Yancy knew how to hide, he’d be long gone by the time they could get past the gate to follow him.

He cleared the yard in record time, using his momentum to _jump_ to scramble up the bars, glancing behind him as he did –

– He _screamed_ as his hands touched the bars and _electricity_ surged through his body. His hands clenched, forcing him to grip on a little longer before he managed to fall. He hit the ground hard, _sobbing_ , muscles still spasming as he curled around his burnt hands. Right now, he didn’t _care_ that the guards had finally caught up to him, barely noticing as one of them kicked him over onto his back, just clutched his hands close to his chest.

“Oooh…poor little Yancy…”

Yancy’s breath caught in his throat at that voice, and all that came out was a pathetic, hiccupping sob as the Warden came into view. Tears making his vision blurry, muscles weak from the shock, hands throbbing, he didn’t fight as the Warden braced his boot on Yancy’s stomach, kneeling over him, an insufferable fucking _smirk_ on his face. “So…the pretty jailbird decided to finally try to fly again, hm?” He grinned, adding a little more weight to his foot, and Yancy wheezed, choking back another sob. “I think the jailbird forgot his wings were clipped~”

The Warden sighed, glancing at the gate, before back at Yancy. “You like them, Yancy? Had those put in – oh, a couple months ago. Right around when that other prisoner escaped. Sure, the electricity _might_ be a little strong, but I’d rather only have prisoners attempt _once_.” His grin grew, and he patted Yancy’s chest, ignoring his flinch. “I have a reputation as warden to uphold, after all.”

The Warden stood, putting his entire weight and then some onto Yancy’s stomach as he did, leaving him winded on the ground. “Put him in solitary. Get him out of my sight.” The Warden began to stalk back into the prison, not sparing Yancy another glance.

The guards obediently grabbed Yancy, forcing him to his feet, his entire body stiff and sore. “Wait, but – warden, how long?”

The Warden scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. “Until _I_ decide to let him out!”

…Fresh tears welled in Yancy’s eyes, and he hung his head, letting himself be dragged back off into the Hell of the prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Yancy.....can't be free now...
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
